Deja hablar el corazón
by ashleygreene01
Summary: Quando Bella, em um ato impensado, acaba entrando no meio de uma discussão de família ela nunca pensou que isso poderia mudar a vida dela para sempre.


Quando Bella em um ato impensado acaba entrando no meio de uma discussão de família, ela nunca pensou que isso poderia mudar a vida dela para sempre.

Nunca, em toda a sua vida, Bella iria imaginar que Esme pediria uma coisa tão absurda para ela... Ela nunca conseguiria ajudar Edward Cullen, pelo menos ela achava que não...

**Capítulo 1**

- Isabella Swan, gostaria de vim aqui na frente e dizer tudo o que eu falei até agora? – Escutei a minha querida professora de História gritar, fui obrigada a olhar para ela, bufei, eu odiava que me chamassem assim e não estava mais agüentando ficar na sala de aula, não sabia o que estava fazendo ali. A verdade é que eu estava cansada de passar pelas mesmas coisas todos os dias, o tédio era meu companheiro constante.

-Não professora, estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, me desculpe. – respondi, com um sorriso sem graça, esperava que ela aceitasse minha desculpa idiota. Ela pareceu aceitar, pois continuou a dar a aula, irritada como sempre.

Ninguém parecia entender, nem minhas amigas. Eu só estava cansada de tudo igual, eu queria mudanças, eu queria coisas novas, que eu sabia que não teria, no fundo eu sabia e não queria aceitar. As pessoas viviam dizendo que isso é fase, que as coisas mudam, eu até via mudança na vida das minhas amigas, mas comigo nada acontecia, nunca.

A aula de história terminou e fomos para o recreio.

- Bella, você pode, pelo amor de Deus, falar alguma coisa? Você anda tão quieta que está me dando medo, será que você está com depressão? – Alice me encheu de perguntas, acho que ela estava realmente preocupada comigo, abracei-a, suspirei antes de responder.

- Amiga, eu estou bem, é só esse tédio que está me tirando do sério, não agüento mais. - Bufei. Ela pareceu entender, pois apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Passamos o recreio falando coisas sem importância, na verdade, Alice e Ângela que falaram, eu apenas fingi ouvir. Fomos para a aula de Artes e eu já estava me preparando para dormir, eu não gostava de desenhar, era péssima, sempre pedia pra Alice fazer pra mim. Fiquei quieta a aula toda, até o sinal bater.

Quando as aulas acabaram, eu fui para casa, almocei, tomei banho e saí, tinha horário marcado no novo salão que havia aberto perto de casa. Eu era um pouco vaidosa, gostava de me cuidar, gostava de roupas novas, mas nada exagerado como Alice.

Entrei no salão e dei de cara com minha professora de Artes, Esme, fiquei chocada. Logo que ela me viu, ela veio me atender com um sorriso caloroso, apenas sorri de volta.

- Olá Isabella, quando sua mãe marcou unha aqui não pensei que fosse você. Ela é sua mãe, certo? Adorei conversar com ela, muito simpática, acredita que já estamos virando amigas? – Ela sorriu e me sentou na cadeira e começou a lavar meus cabelos. Eu assenti e conversamos sobre amenidades, ela me contou sobre a paixão dela por cabelos e como ela gostava das duas profissões que tinha, descobri também que o marido dela era um médico bem respeitável e que provavelmente ganhava muito bem, ou seja, ela realmente amava a profissão, pois já tinha uma vida financeiramente estável. Em certo momento um garoto entrou no salão falando no celular. Lindo, pele clara, cabelo singular – uma cor meio bronze- e com um sorriso perfeito, quase suspirei diante da visão.

-Edward, olhe a educação, estou com clientes. – Ela me deu um sorriso de desculpas e levantou pra beijar o rosto do garoto e o levou até um lugar mais afastado, mas mesmo assim era impossível não escutar a conversa.

- Mãe, estou precisando de dinheiro, o meu acabou e não recebi ainda. - Ele disse de forma rude e rápida. Arrepiei-me, que voz linda ele tinha. Mordi o lábio nervosamente diante da visão. Ele olhou pra mim rapidamente, mas a tempo de me ver corar, virei o rosto fingindo não me importar com a conversa entre ele e a mãe.

- Mas meu filho, hoje é quarta ainda, vai para onde e com quem? – Esme perguntou. Ele bufou antes de responder.

-Mãe, por favor, eu já tenho 18 anos, não te devo satisfações e estou cheio de problemas, preciso de dinheiro. – Ele revirou os olhos e eu fiquei chateada pela mãe dele, ela era tão amorosa e ele era um grosso.

- Enquanto morar sob o meu teto, me deve satisfações ouviu? E você é novo demais para estar cheio de problemas, o que houve? – Esme disse com a voz um pouco elevada e o filho dela fingiu que não ouviu, virou as costas e foi embora, fiquei pasma, que garoto idiota!

Ela me deu um sorriso triste, murmurou um pedido de desculpa e saiu atrás dele. Fui também, fiquei curiosa e preocupada. Lá fora os dois discutiam, as pessoas que passavam na rua olhavam torto para eles. Suspirei, não sabia o que fazer, até que vi um homem com cerca de 45 anos, cabelos loiros e com uma feição cansada saindo de um carro preto, Esme e o filho se calaram e o homem que agora eu entendia ser o marido de Esme perguntou o que estava acontecendo, de repente os três começaram a discutir e o marido de Esme colocou o dedo no rosto do filho, fazendo ele bufar e ligar a moto para ir embora, o pai dele se colocou na frente da moto e começaram a discutir de novo, eu não entendia muita coisa, estava de longe, na porta do salão e eles estavam do outro lado da pista. Fiquei pasma na hora que o filho deles começou a acelerar, quase atropelando o pai. Corri para o outro lado da rua, e gritei, sim eu fiz isso.

- Parem com isso – Eles olharam para mim chocados, senti o filho deles me fuzilar com os olhos.

-Você não tem respeito por seus pais não garoto?- minha voz aumentou mais ainda, estava com raiva, como ele poderia tratar os pais assim? Eu odiava pessoas ignorantes. - Deixe de ser mimado e achar que manda em todo mundo, em si próprio, sendo que não é assim, se os seus pais te sustentam de alguma forma você deve respeito a eles, seu idiota, mesmo se eles não te sustentassem, você deveria ter o mínimo de respeito.- falei exasperada, Esme estava espantada, mas logo um sorriso dançou em seus lábios e Edward estava me olhando de um jeito que fez meu corpo se arrepiar todo, ele estava realmente irritado e eu estava com medo e corada, tinha falado demais, tinha me metido aonde não deveria.

- Quem você pensa que é menina?- Ele falou sarcasticamente, fazendo minha raiva aumentar mais ainda.

- Sou alguém muito melhor que você, que tem respeito pelos outros. Deixa de ser ignorante e burro, você só perde tratando seus pais assim.-Disse a ele, eu estava furiosa, eu nunca havia agido dessa forma, mas não consegui me controlar diante dessa situação. -Com licença Esme, me desculpe. - Olhei pra Esme com um pouco de culpa, ela apenas assentiu e eu fui para dentro do salão, não sabia o que fazer. Não deveria ter me metido, mas aquele estúpido me tirou do sério.

Uns minutos depois Esme entrou no salão pedindo desculpa a todos, havia outros clientes ali, como outros funcionários também, o salão era realmente grande. Esme sorriu pra mim e eu retribuí ainda com vergonha do que havia acontecido minutos antes.

- Bom, então vamos logo cortar esse cabelo lindo. – Eu sorri mais ainda, não sabia que minha professora era tão simpática, de repente um peso na consciência caiu sob mim, eu nunca tinha prestado atenção na aula dela.

Logo percebi, sem ao menos olhar, que Edward havia entrado no salão, ele, definitivamente era lindo, o problema é que ele não tinha nada na cabeça, era imaturo, ignorante e isso me irritava demais. Olhei para o lado e o vi sentado com o maxilar trincado, definitivamente ele estava com raiva de mim. Onde você foi se meter Swan?

Ele me olhava fixamente enquanto conversava em voz baixa com o pai, eu tive que desviar o olhar, acabaria ficando igual a um tomate e isso seria mais embaraçoso do que a situação toda estava. Esme começou a puxar assunto com ele, perguntando como foi o dia dele, percebi que ele estava falando de um jeito até amoroso com ela. Sorri sem perceber e vi o olhar questionador que ele lançou-me. Virei o rosto imediatamente, fingindo prestar atenção na conversa de Esme e seu marido, que logo descobri que se chamava Carlisle. Quando ela acabou de cortar as pontas do cabelo eu levantei e fui até o caixa pagar. Me despedi de todos e saí.

Escutei um "Espera" quando estava do outro lado da rua já, não consegui me virar, fiquei parada de costas pra _ele _enquanto o sentia se aproximar cada vez mais de mim. Senti sua mão tocar meu ombro e engoli seco.

- Sabe, eu não gostei nada de você ter se metido na conversa dos outros. – Ele sussurrou próximo a minha orelha, próximo demais, fazendo os pêlos do meu corpo se arrepiarem involuntariamente. Meu rosto enrubesceu, mas eu virei para encara-lo.

- Me desculpe, eu não queria me meter, é só que eu não gostei nada do que você fez, odeio falta de respeito, e a sua mãe é um amor de pessoa, não deveria tratá-la assim, nem descontar seus problemas nela, ela não tem culpa e você mereceu cada palavra que eu disse. – Falei baixo só para ele ouvir, eu não queria ter dito aquelas coisas, mas ele mereceu e as pessoas que passavam pela gente na calçada não precisavam saber sobre o que estávamos falando. - Perdoe-me a sinceridade.

- Você tem razão. – Ele suspirou relativamente alto e me olhou nos olhos. – Estou com problemas e acabo descontando nos meus pais, principalmente na minha mãe. Eu é que tenho que me desculpar pelo que aconteceu hoje, é que realmente estou muito chateado com umas coisas, enfim, realmente não é da sua conta.– Ele sorriu torto e arrogante para mim, enrubesci novamente, eu odiava ficar tão vermelha perto dos meninos. Ele pareceu perceber minhas bochechas rosada, pois sorriu mais ainda.

- Está tudo bem, sei que não é da minha conta, mas só peço para não descontar na sua mãe, ela é um amor de pessoa, não merece isso. – Falei e olhei a hora, precisava ir embora, tinha deveres de casa. - Bom, eu tenho que ir Edward, apesar do que aconteceu, foi bom te conhecer. – Sorri fracamente.

- Imagino, deve ter adorado me conhecer. – Ele disse ironicamente, sorri para ele, dei um tchau desajeitado com a mão e comecei a andar.

Suspirei, caminhando lentamente, o vento balançando meus cabelos. Eu não sabia o que pensar. Edward definitivamente era lindo, parecia ser um cara legal – quando não estava brigando com os pais, é claro. Mas eu não poderia me deixar levar pelo que ele falava, o modo como ele tratou os pais mais cedo havia sido absurdo, o problema deve tinha que ser muito sério, porque não conseguia imaginar alguém tratar uma mãe tão boa como Esme, mal do jeito que Edward a tratara. Não sei exatamente o porquê, mas fiquei pensando se o veria de novo algum dia. Entrei em casa, fui direto para o meu quarto fazer meus deveres chatos e logo depois dormi, estava morrendo de sono.

A semana passou rapidamente, já tinha perdido as esperanças em vê-lo de novo, não que eu realmente quisesse que isso acontecesse que isso, tudo bem, eu queria, eu acho. Passei simplesmente a semana toda pensando no episódio, lembrando de tudo, só para tentar sentir ainda um pouco da adrenalina que senti no dia da discussão.

Era quarta-feira, estava sentada na última carteira, no lugar de sempre, quando eu vi Esme, minha professora de Artes e mãe de Edward, entrar na sala sorrindo e dando bom dia a todos. Ela sorriu pra mim e um tempo depois me chamou com a mão. Andei até a mesa dela um pouco tensa, o que ela queria?

- Sim? – Tentei sorrir, juro que tentei, mas não sai nada mais que um fraco sorriso.

- Querida, como está? – Ela sorriu abertamente pra mim, mostrando os dentes brancos e perfeitos como os de Edward.

- Estou bem Esme, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntei apreensiva, o que ela queria comigo, afinal?

- Hum, podemos falar sobre o assunto depois da aula, ou melhor, passe no salão sim? Tenho um pedido pra te fazer, espero que me ajude. – Eu agora estava completamente confusa. Como assim proposta? Apenas murmurei um tudo bem e fui para o meu lugar, viajei a aula inteira, pensando no porquê de Esme querer falar comigo, pedir minha ajuda, aquilo estava estranho.

O sinal tocou e eu fui apressada pra casa, minha cabeça dando voltas, estava confusa, temerosa, para ser sincera. Cheguei em casa, almocei, tomei um banho gelado e rumei para o salão da Esme. Encontrei-a sentada fazendo o cabelo de uma moça que aparentava ter uns 30 anos.

- Bella, querida, sente-se, já estou acabando. – Esme disse e eu sorri assentindo levemente com a cabeça. Sentei no banquinho e fingi prestar atenção na televisão. Quinze minutos depois Esme acabou com a moça e veio na minha direção e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Bella, o pedido que eu vou te fazer é um pouco estranho, mas pense com carinho, não precisa responder agora, tudo bem? – Eu assenti. Ela estava tensa e eu mais ainda, ela soltou um longo suspiro antes de continuar. – Bella, meu filho está com algum problema e não quer me contar, ele anda saindo muito a noite, e as vezes nem dorme em casa, isso me preocupa. Ele anda muito distante e eu fico angustiada, pensando o que será que meu bebê tem. – Ela já tinha lágrimas nos olhos, inspirei fundo, para não chorar também, ela parecia tão frágil e triste que eu imediatamente me senti triste também.

- Esme, eu sinto muito, não seria uma mulher? Às vezes ele está dormindo na casa de alguém. – Eu disse, talvez ele estivesse com uma mulher mais velha e não queria contar a mãe.

- Não é isso, é algo mais sério, talvez ele esteja se metendo com gente que não deve, não sei exatamente. Bella preciso da sua ajuda, o Edward comentou que você parecia ser legal e que se sentia um pouco culpado pelo que houve semana passada. – Ela segurou minhas mãos nas delas, me olhando fixamente. – Então querida, quero te pedir para que se aproxime de Edward, tente virar amiga dele, me ajude Bella, estou desesperada, meu filho mudou tanto, ele sempre foi um ótimo filho, carinhoso, feliz e agora ele está cada vez pior e não quer me contar. – Eu prendi a respiração por uns segundos. Como eu viraria amiga do filho dele, se nós brigamos semana passada? Apesar do pedido de desculpas, não achava que ele gostaria que eu fosse amiga dele, fazer parte da vida dele, e ainda por cima eu era tímida demais. Estava confusa, mas com pena de Esme.

- Esme, não acho que Edward vá querer minha amizade. – Expliquei. - Eu quero te ajudar, você é uma ótima pessoa Esme, te admiro muito, mas eu não sei como te ajudar. Tenho certeza que ele não vai querer se aproximar de mim. – Sorri, mas um sorriso triste, eu sabia que Edward tinha um problema, e eu queria ajudar, mas ele não aceitaria minha amizade, não assim... De repente.

- Vamos tentar?- Ela perguntou e nem esperou minha resposta. – Você pode freqüentar mais o salão, a minha casa também. Posso te ajudar nas matérias que tiver dificuldade. O que acha? Estará mais perto dele e consequentemente ele acabará falando com você. Tente puxar assuntos diversos, ele é bom em conversas.

- Tudo bem. – Sorri sincera pra ela. Eu agora estava ansiosa, esperava que Edward colaborasse um pouco. – Vamos fazer o que você achar melhor Esme, eu vou te ajudar, vou ajudar Edward. Essa é minha decisão final.

Ela abriu um sorriso lindo, os olhos brilhando.

- Obrigada Bella, muito obrigada querida. – Ela me abraçou bem apertado, sorri. Pelo menos eu teria o que fazer: Correr atrás do filho dela, não do jeito que eu gostaria.

_Ok cala a boca Bella, você anda pensando muita besteira de um tempo pra cá – exatamente uma semana -._

Teria que tentar conquistar a amizade dele, não seria fácil, mas eu tentaria, nem que fosse a ultima coisa que eu faria.

Ficamos conversando por horas, perdi a noção do tempo. A cada hora que passava ao lado de Esme, eu descobria que ela poderia ser mais gentil e doce, se é que fosse possível. Estava encantada, ela me contava fatos sobre a infância de Edward, eu ria e sorria o tempo todo ao lado dela. Já passava das cinco da tarde quando Edward entrou no salão, com os cabelos bagunçados, um sorriso torto no rosto.

- Mãe! – ele abraçou Esme carinhosamente, fofo demais, suspirei. – Vim ajudar a fechar o salão, papai está ocupado, ficará até mais tarde no trabalho.

- Oh, meu filho, você parece bem melhor. – Esme acariciou o rosto do filho, sorrindo como uma mãe babona.

- Ah, é que hoje na faculdade eu fiz um trabalho ótimo, o professor elogiou muito. – Ele sorriu para Esme, que retribuiu. Eu apenas observava os dois juntos, quando Edward não tinha as crises de grosseria dele, até que ele tratava a mãe bem.

- Que ótimo filho, parabéns. – Ela olhou pra mim e sorriu. – Bom, não vai falar com a Bella? – Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem, ele me deu um sorriso torto e bagunçou mais ainda os cabelos com a mão.

- Oi Bella, tudo bem? – inspirei profundamente antes de responder.

- Oi Edward, tudo e você? Parabéns pelo trabalho da facul. – Sorri sem graça e virei pra Esme que começou a falar antes mesmo de Edward me responder.

- Bom, filho, a Bella vai dormir lá em casa semana que vem, ela tem uns trabalhos e deveres, vou tentar ajuda-la a fazer. – Esme disse e sorriu, fiquei tensa imediatamente, como assim dormir na casa dela? Na casa de Edward, engasguei com minha própria saliva e recebi um olhar de Esme.

- Hum, claro, estou com um pouco de dificuldade em matemática e em história. – Respondi e vi como Edward me encarava surpreso tão surpreso quanto eu. Me encolhi, dando de ombros e fitei a rua. Os carros passavam, eu não sabia o que fazer, estava nervosa por ter que dormir na casa deles. Despedi-me de Esme e Edward e fui para casa, não havia mais o que fazer ali, não hoje. Esme já havia avisado a minha mãe sobre o plano dela, até mesmo sobre dormir na casa dela, eu sou a última a saber do plano, que ótimo. Não entendia como minha mãe tinha me deixado ir tão facilmente. Depois conversaria com ela.


End file.
